peaceofffandomcom-20200214-history
Accommodations
How can YOU make your journey easier You can make your journey easier by following some simple steps –going the extra mile is also an option, should you decide to become one of the extra-persistent and determined players: Family affairs Players can plan their journey on Tetractys with their families, i.e. fellow players who will follow them throughout the game and on their way to the final arena. Players that you invite to the world Tetractys become instantly your family members. Family profits are infinite and are increased based on how active the member’s of a family are. When a family member reaches level 100, the parent (the person who invited them in the game) receives an amount of XP and gold coins and 30 dies, 4 tools and 2 codices. This profit is gradually increased and is repeated for every 50 new levels that the members of the family reach. If, for example, one member reaches level 400, the parent will receive XP points, gold coins, 120 dies, 16 tools and 8 codices. To call players to your family, you should copy the invitation link (you can find it in the options of the game) and send it to your friends. Then they should register the game using that link (and not by other ways). You will be informed about the progress of your family members every time they gain 50 levels (starting level is 100). 'Crossing borders (a future feature, it has not been released yet)' When players reach a level that pertains to hundred (level 100, level 200, level 300) they are automatically credited with an equivalent percent (10%, 20% etc) of * The total amount of dies they have in their accounts at the time * The total amount of gold coins they have in their accounts at the time * And 10 codices for every 100 levels If, for example, players reach level 500 they will be credited with 50% of their total amount of dies, 50% of their total amount of gold coins and 50 codices. Also, the players of each tribe to reach first the levels mentioned above will double their profits (for example, the Pi-rait to reach first level 400 will be credited with 80% of the dies they have at the time, plus 80% of their total gold coins and 80 codices). The first players of each tribe (3 players) to reach level 1,001 will also receive 101,000 dies and the honorary titles of''' the Ultimate Pioneer''' (first player), the''' Noted Pioneer''' (second player) and the''' Wise Pioneer''' (third player). 'The joy of running' The player of each tribe to reach first a new era will receive: * Gold coins (the amount is defined by the number of the era) * XP points (based on the number of the era) * Dies (100 dies multiplied by the number of the era) * Codices (based on the number of the era) The first player to reach era-10, regardless of tribes, will receive the honorary title of the''' RoadRunner'. The first player to reach era-20 will receive the honorary title of the' Wind''' and the first player to reach era-30 the title CKtC (aka Curiosity Killed the Cat). 'No work, no pork' If players decide to take a rest from their march on Tetractys, they have the option to activate the work mechanism by visiting the 'Sleep’n’reap facilities'; this will help them make up for the lost time and increase their profits. Players can choose between three possible rewards: XP points, gold coins or a compilation of both. It’s also possible for players to triple their profits in exchange for a reduction of their total glory. All profits and exchange means are determined by a player’s total amount of working hours, which cannot be more than 24 in total. If players wish to cancel a work before it is completed, they will receive 1/3 of the total reward, provided that 50% of the work’s total time is completed, otherwise their work’s progress until that point will be lost. A little more help, please! Our experience from travelling in previous eras tells us that the help and the tools we provide to our players on a daily basis are never enough. Still, there are ways that players can help themselves or be helped by their guilds. 'I can help myself, thank you!' There are 6 individual booster-kits that can help players improve their main daily activities by either 25% or 50%. These kits are available in exchange for dies; they can last up to 1 week and are divided into the following categories: 'Reduction of the recovery time required after a PvE fight (25% - 50%)' 'Snap-back potion' Players can use a snap-back potion to recover their full strength after a battle, a time mission or a PvP fight. To pick the right snap-back potion, players must consider the amount of time they need to spend on recovery and purchase a snap-back potion with a relevant level. Snap-back potions are available to players in exchange for dies (the cost for each potion is described below): P.S. If players own a Super-30 kit, a snap-back potion will cost them only 1 die for all battles and PvP fights, regardless of how much time they need to spend on recovery. 'Reduction of energy required for missions (25% - 50%)' 'Percentage increase of XP rewards (25% - 50%)' Applies to XP rewards received from missions, PvE fights, PvP fights and works (excluding XP rewards from prizes and gifts). 'Percentage increase of gold coin rewards (25% - 50%)' Applies to gold coin rewards received from missions, PvE fights, PvP fights, events and works (excluding gold coin rewards from prizes and gifts). Percentage increase of main attributes (0% - 25% - 50%) Applies exclusively to native attributes, not attributes acquired through equipment items and stones. 'Reduction of the recovery time required after practice-fights with other players (25% - 50%)' From 4 minutes (initial time) to 3 and 2 minutes respectively. 'Booster cost' Booster-kits that improve a player’s activities by 25% cost 5 dies each. Booster-kits that improve a player’s activities by 50% cost 25 dies each. Both kits can last up to 1 week. 'Special kits' Some of the boosters mentioned above are available as parts of special kits. These kits are more beneficial for players who plan on using the 50% versions of the aforementioned boosters. These special kits include: * Double gain: All boosters in their 50% versions, for 2 weeks and with 15% discount. Cost of kit: 255 dies. * Bold is beauty: All boosters in their 50% versions, for 5 weeks with 20% discount. Cost of kit: 600 dies. * Super-30: All boosters in their 50% versions, for 30 weeks with 25% discount plus a fixed price for snap-back after a mission or fight (1 die). Cost of kit: 3,375 dies. 'I don't need you, I got my guild!' A guild’s main purpose is to boost the progress of its members plus make their journey on Tetractys as easy as possible. By upgrading their guild’s buildings, the members of a guild are also improving some of their attributes and skills. These benefits are explained bellow in detail: 'More XP (from 1% up to 50%)' From missions, PvE fights, PvP fights, events and works (excluding XP rewards from prizes and gifts). * Every new level of the''' Camp''' increases the XP points by 1%. 'More gold coins (from 1% up to 50%)' From missions, PvE fights, PvP fights, events and works (excluding gold coin rewards from prizes and gifts). * Every level of the''' Bank''' increases gold coins by 1%. 'Increase of native attributes (from 1% up to 50%)' Excluding attributes acquired through equipment items and stones. * Every level of the''' Gym''' increase native attributes by 1%. 'More fury from practice-fights between players (from 1 point up to 50 points)' Every member of the guild receives an extra amount of fury. * Every level of the War Room 'increase furry by 1 point. 'More fury from guild members (from 1 point up to 30 points) Every member of a guild receives an extra amount of fury, which is equal to half the amount of the guild’s total members. Black market The black market is your final frontier, if you’re looking for that something extra. 'Not enough dies?' Dies are necessary for your journey on Tetractys. All players can win dies from missions and PvP fights, events and rewards. But, as well as all the important stuff, dies are also never enough. Players can purchase extra dies if they wish to, however it is important to point out that purchasing dies is not necessary in order for someone to play and enjoy the game, or thrive in a desired part of it. Purchasing or winning more dies is essential for those who wish to experience the full potential of the game and go the extra mile on the land of Tetractys. Players can find a variety of dies-packs in the black market (cheap dies-packs that give small bonuses or more expensive ones that give bigger bonuses); these packs are designed to cover every player's needs at any time during the game. Dies-packs are also boosted by special offers on occasion. Along with the regular dies-packs, there is also a category of starter-packs on massive discount, which offer players the ability to obtain a big amount of dies at almost zero cost. Starter-packs can be used only once during each world. 'Let me fly' Players have the ability to access a special dies-pack offer every time they complete 50 game levels. Each pack is available until the end of the day that follows the completion of the equivalent levels. Players are able to access 20 different dies-packs until they reach level 1,000; more packs become available as players progress further in the game. The first dies-pack costs 5 US$; the cost of every next pack is increased by 5 dollars (for example, the 5th pack costs 25 dollars). Each dies-pack includes: * 5 codices multiplied by the pack’s number * Dies (80 dies for every dollar of the pack's cost) * 1 random equipment item with a level 100% higher than the player’s level * 1 random stone (magic, still 1 min, still 90 min, rare) with a level 100% higher than the player’s level For example, the 4th available pack (20 dollars) includes 1,600 dies, 20 codices, 1 equipment item and 1 stone. The cost of each pack combined with its contents allows players to save money and plan the right time for purchasing, based on their character’s development and their performance in the game. Buying a dies-pack, however, is not necessary for a player to complete the journey on Tetractys; players are able to complete their journey without spending real money. 'Let's go fishing' Once a week players can fish for a special offer. The contents of an offer are randomly chosen between different items, like codices, tools, stones, gold coins and equipment items. Fishing for a weekly offer is available in exchange for dies, however, it is a profitable exchange for players who wish to make good use of their dies (either purchased or won dies). The first offer is available in exchange for 20 dies (during your first week in the game) and is increased by 20 dies every following week (500 dies on the 25th week). Similarly to regular fishing, players must first buy their bait before setting the hook (which means they need to pay the equivalent amount of dies in advance, and then see what they received from the weekly offer). If players do not go fishing during a week, the offer of that week expires. | valign="top" width="30%" | __NOEDITSECTION__ |}